Interlingua-Germano/q
qua Bw als (wie) quadernacio Schmierbuch* quadernetto Merkbuch quadernetto de ordines Bestellbuch quadernetto: libretto/quadernetto de sparnios/depositos Sparbuch quaderniera Schulmappe quaderno Buch (Heft) quaderno Heft (Schreib�) quaderno Schreibheft quaderno con anellos mobile Ringheft quaderno de conceptos Schmierbuch* quaderno de curso Kollegheft quaderno de desiderata Wunschheft quaderno de designo(s) Zeichenheft quaderno de musica Notenheft quaderno de quitantias Quittungsblock quadragenario: quadragenari/o,�a Vierziger,�in quadrangular viereckig quadrangular vierkantig quadrangulo Viereck quadrante Quadrant quadrante Zifferblatt quadrante luminose Leuchtzifferblatt quadrante: quadrante/horologio solar Sonnenuhr quadrar quadrieren quadrate quadratisch quadrate viereckig quadrato Feld (im Spiel) quadrato Geviert quadrato Karree quadrato Quadrat quadrato Viereck (regelm.) quadrato: elevar al quadrato ins Quadrat erheben quadrato: elevar al quadrato Math quadrieren quadratura Quadratur quadrellage Beplattung quadrellar beplatten (Fliesen) quadrellar mit Fliesen auslegen* quadrellar mit Fliesen belegen quadrellero Plattenleger* quadrellero Steinsetzer (in Gebäuden) quadrello Bolzen* (Waffe) quadrello Fliese quadrello Platte* (Fliese) quadrello de majolica Kachel quadrettate gewürfelt (kariert) quadretto Schachfeld quadretto: con quadrettos gewürfelt (kariert) quadrichromia Vierfarbendruck quadriennal vierjährlich quadrifoli(at)e vierblätterig* quadriga Quadriga quadriga Viergespann quadrigemino Vierling quadrilateral viereckig quadrilateral: quadrilater/al,�e vierseitig quadrilatere: quadrilater/al,�e vierseitig quadrilatero Viereck quadrilla Quadrille quadrimotor viermotorig quadripartir vierteilen quadripartite Viermächte* (in Zssgn Adj) quadripartite vierteilig quadrireme Vierer (Ruder�, Sport) quadrireme Vierruderer quadrisyllabe viersilbig quadrisyllabo Viersilb(l)er quadro Bilderrahmen quadro Gestell (Rahmen) quadro Karo* (Kartensp.) quadro Rahmen quadro Schelle* (Kartenspiel) quadro Zarge (Rahmen) quadro de ambiente Stimmungsbild quadro de fenestra Fensterrahmen quadro de imprimeria Kopierrahmen quadro de instrumentos (Auto) Armaturenbrett quadro de porta Türrahmen quadro de pression Spannrahmen quadro: con quadros quadrettos kariert quadro: montatura/quadro de berillos Brillen(ein)fassung quadro; extra le ~ außerplanmäßig quadrupede vierbeinig quadrupede Vierfüß(l)er quadruplato Vierling quadruple vierfach quadruple alliantia Vierbund quadruplicar vervierfachen quadruplo Vierfache n quai (F) (Hafen�) Damm quai (F) Kai quai (F) Quai quai (F) de imbarcamento Anlegebrücke* quai (F) de imbarcamento Verladeplatz quaiage Kai/gebühr,�geld quais (Pl) Kaianlagen quaker: quaker,�(ess)a Quaker,�in quakerismo Quakertum qual was für (ein) qual was für ein(er) qual wer (auswählend) qual de vos? wer von euch? qual patre, tal filio wie der Vater, so der Sohn qual(es); del ~ (bez. Fürw.) dessen qual: @non invertite@ >welch/er,�e,�es< (Pron, verb.) que, qual; (unverb.) le qual, Pl le quales; (bez.) (Nom.) que, le qual, (Pers.) qui, le qual; (Akk.) que, le qual; Pl (Nom.) que, le quales; (Pers.) qui, le quales, (Akk.) que, le quales qual: al le qual wobei (bez.) qual: le matre del qual io cognosce le filio die Mutter, deren Sohn ich kenne qual: le patre del qual nos invita le filia der Vater, dessen Tochter wir einladen qual: que/qual .. welch ein,�e .. qual; le ~ (bez. Fürw. Nom.) (Pers.) der qual; le ~ (Sach.) der qualcuno jemand qualcunque beliebig qualcunque der erste* beste qualcunque welch/er,�e,�es auch immer qualcunque Adj irgendein qualcunque es/sia le cosa wie dem auch* sei qualcunque welch/er,�e,�es auch immer qualcunque: con qual(cun)que cosa irgendwomit qualcunque: de qualcunque specie welcherlei qualcunque: in qual(cun)que loco irgendwo (�her: de ..; �hin: a; z.B. irgendwoher: de alicubi; irgendwohin: (ad) alicubi.), qualcunque: in qual(cun)que maniera/modo irgendwie qualcunque: in qualcunque maniera/modo gleichwie* qualcunque: in qualcunque tempore es sei, wann es wolle qualcunque: un linea qualcunque e�e x�beliebige Linie qualia Wachtel qualificabile qualifizierbar qualificar (pro: zu) befähigen qualificar (Sport) werten qualificar qualifizieren qualificar (de) (bezeichnen als) qualificar (de) j�n betiteln qualificar (de) nennen (betiteln) qualificar alicuno de imbecille j�n e�n Dummkopf schimpfen qualificar de erklären für/als qualificar: qualificar/tractar alicuno de asino j�n e�n Esel schelten qualificate (pro) befähigt qualificate: non autorisate/qualificate unberufen* qualificate: non qualificate/specialisate ungelernt (Arbeiter) qualification (Sport) Wertung qualification Befähigung qualification Bezeichnung qualification Eignung qualification Qualifikation qualification Schulzeugnis qualitate Beschaffenheit qualitate Eigenschaft* qualitate Güte (Beschaffenheit, Wert) qualitate Qualität qualitate Vorzug (gute Eigenschaft) qualitate de autor Urheberschaft qualitate de membro Mitgliedschaft qualitate de membro Zugehörigkeit (Mitgliedschaft) qualitate garantite del color Farbechtheit qualitate nutritive Nahrhaftigkeit* qualitate: contestar cata qualitate ad alicuno kein gutes Haar lassen an qualitate: de mal qualitate minderwertig qualitate: de prime qualitate prima qualitate: de qualitate medie mittelfein qualitate: pessime qualitate (de cibo usw) Ungenießbarkeit* qualitate; in ~ de Bw als (wie) qualitative qualitativ qualque Adj irgendein qualque: con qual(cun)que cosa irgendwomit qualque: in qual(cun)que loco (�her: de ..; �hin: a; z.B. irgendwoher: de alicubi; irgendwohin: (ad) alicubi.) qualque: in qual(cun)que maniera/modo irgendwie qualque: pro qualque cosa irgendwozu quancunque: de qualcunque forma in welcherlei Form es auch sei quando (zeitl.) als quando wann quando wenn (Zeit) quando: de quando in quando zuweilen quando: non importa quando es sei, wann es wolle quandocunque irgendwann quandocunque jedesmal wenn quandocunque: in qualcunque tempore es sei, wann es wolle quanquam: benque/quanquam wenn/gleich,�schon* quante Adj wieviel quante costa? was kostet? quante costa? wie teuer? quante felice io es wie glücklich ich bin quante tempore? wie lange? quante vices! wie manches Mal! quante vices? wie oft? quantitate Anzahl (Menge) quantitate Größe (Menge) quantitate Masse (Anzahl) quantitate Menge quantitate Quantität quantitate Quantum quantitate Zahl (Anzahl) quantitate Zeitmaß (Silben) quantitate (de syllabas) Silbenmaß quantitate de pluvia (cadite) Regenmenge quantitate enorme Unmasse quantitate enorme Unmenge quantitate geometric Raumgröße quantitate numeric Zahlengröße quantitate: (grande) quantitate Vielheit (Menge) quantitative quantitativ quanto wie sehr quanto Adv wieviel quanto a .. was .. angeht quanto a me ich für meine Person quanto a me was mich anbelangt quanto a me was mich betrifft quanto plus .. tanto plus je mehr, desto mehr quanto plus presto je eher je lieber quanto: ille curre tanto como/quanto ille pote er läuft, was er quanto: per quanto io sape soviel ich weiß quantocunque wie sehr auch immer quantocunque grande ille es so groß er auch* ist quantocunque pena ille se da er mag sich noch soviel Mühe geben quantocunque ric ille es so reich er auch ist quantocunque ric ille es wenn er auch noch so reich ist quantocunque ric ille es/sia mag er auch noch so reich sein quantocunque ric ille es/sia mag er immerhin reich sein quantocunque ric ille sia er sei noch so reich quaranta vierzig quarantena Quarantäne quarantena Sperre (Gesundheits�) quarantena: poner in quarantena in Quarantäne legen quarantesime vierzigster* quarantesimo Vierzigstel* quardiano: surveliante/guardiano de autoparco Parkwächter quare warum quaresima Fastenzeit quaresima Passionszeit quaresima: medie quaresima Mittfasten quark (D) Quark quarta (Mus u. Fechtk.) Quart quarte Vierter quartemente Adv viertens quartetto Quartett quartetto de cordas Streichquartett* quartieramento Einquartierung quartieramento Unterbringung quartieramento Mil Unterkunft quartieramento: (ac)cantonamento/(ac)quartieramento fortiate Zwangseinquartierung quartierar einquartieren* quartierar kantonieren quartierar vierteilen (töten) quartierar Mil unterbringen quartierar truppas mit Truppen belegen quartiero Bezirk* (Stadt) quartiero Quartier quartiero Revier quartiero Stadtviertel quartiero Viertel (Stadt�) quartiero Mil Gnade quartiero Mil Pardon quartiero (urban) Stadtteil quartiero commercial affaires (F) Geschäftsgegend quartiero de hiberno Winterquartier quartiero de villas Villenviertel quartiero general Hauptquartier quartiero general Stabsquartier quartiero obrer Arbeiterviertel quartiero obrer Siedlung (Bau) quartiero residential Wohnviertel quartiero�maestro Quartier/macher,�meister quartiero�maestro, (a.) officiero pagator Mil Zahlmeister quartiero: dar quartiero Pardon geben quartiero: demandar quartiero um Pardon bitten quartiero: quart(ier)o de luna Mondviertel quarto Schiffswache quarto Viertel quarto Adv viertens quarto de hora Viertelstunde quarto de libra Viertelpfund quarto de litro Schnitt (Bier) quarto de seculo Vierteljahrhundert quarto: quart(ier)o de luna Mondviertel quartro: le quatro de junio am vierten Juni quarz (D) Quarz quarzifere = ts quarzhaltig quarzose = ts quarzig quasi beinah(e)* quasi fast* quasi gleichsam quasi nahezu* quasi quasi quasi Adv schier quatro vier quatro centesime vierhundertster quatro milles viertausend quatro: a quatro Viermächte* (in Zssgn Adj) quatro: a quatro zu vieren quatro: a quatro pedes vierbeinig quatro: a/con quatro bracios vierarmig quatro: inter quatro oculos unter vier Augen quattar (sich) kauern quattar drücken (sich ducken) quattar ducken (niederkauern) quattar hocken quattar krabbeln (kriechen) quattar sich zusammenkauern quattar se niederhocken quattar se niederkauern quatte gedrungen (untersetzt) quattuordece vierzehn quattuordecime vierzehnter que (Sach.) der que daß que denn* (nach Komp.) que was que was für (ein) que welch que (quantesime) die ha nos hodie? den wievielten haben wir heute? que ..! so ein ..! que cosa plus belle que ..? was gibt es Schöneres als ..? que demanda ille? wonach fragt er? que distantia (ha il) de Berna a Lucerna? wie weit von Bern nach Luzern? que es? was ist los? que etate ha tu? wie alt bist du? que gusto ha isto? wonach schmeckt es? que hora es? was ist die Uhr? que hora es? wie spät ist es? que idea! warum nicht gar! que ille veni er soll kommen que largor ha ..? wie breit ist ..? que time tu? wovor fürchtest du dich? que, lo que das* (bez. Fürw.) que: hodie que heute wo que: in que (cosa) pote io servir vos? womit kann ich Ihnen dienen? que: le libro que tu lege das Buch, das du liest que: per/pro lo que weshalb (bez.) que: per/pro que? weshalb que: que/qual .. welch ein,�e .. quecunque irgendwas quecunque was auch immer quecunque io dice ich mag sagen, was ich will querceto Eichenwald querco Eichbaum, Eiche querco verde/ilice Steineiche querco�corco Kork/baum,�eiche* querco: de querco/robore Adj eichen querela Auseinandersetzung (Streit) querela Fehde querela Gezänk* querela Hader (Zank) querela Händel querela Strauß* (Streit) querela Streit (Wort�) querela Zank querela Zwistigkeit (Uneinigkeit, Unstimmigkeit) querela Zänkerei* querela fig fam Stank* querela Jur a. Klage querela de parolas Wortstreit* querela inter fratres Bruderzwist* querela: cercar querela (con) Händel suchen (mit) querela: querela/discordia/disputa conjugal Ehestreit querela; cercar ~ (con) vi anbinden mit querelante händelsüchtig querelante: querelant/e,�a Kläger,�in querelante: querelant/e,�a Querulant,�in querelar (sich) zanken querelar Händel anfangen querelar krakeelen querelar sich entzweien* querelar streiten* querelar fig stänkern querelar Jur gegen j�n klagen querelar (con) hadern querelar se sich herumbalgen querelar se con sich verkrachen mit querelator Krakeeler* querelator Raufbold* querelator Streit/hahn,�hammel* querelator Streiter querelator Zänker* querelator fig Kampfhahn querelator fig Stänker querelator: querelat/or,�rice Querulant,�in querelatori bärbeißig* (streitsüchtig) querelatori zanksüchtig querelose rauflustig querer abholen querer herbeiholen querer herholen querer holen querer nachholen querer de herausholen (jem.) querer: facer querer holen lassen querer: mandar querer le medico nach dem Arzt schicken questa Almosensammeln questa Einsammlung (Geld) questa: facer un collecta/questa einsammeln* (Geld) question (poner: stellen) Frage question (al ordine) del die/jorno Tagesfrage* question de fortuna (F) Glückssache question de gusto Geschmack(s)sache question de gusto/opinion Ansichtssache question de precio Preisfrage* question de responsabilitate(s) Schuldfrage question de sentimento Gefühlssache question de suprematia Machtfrage question de(l) precio Kostenfrage question incidental Zwischenfrage question judee Judenfrage question juridic derecto Rechtsfrage question previe Vorfrage question vital Lebensfrage question vital/fatal Schicksalsfrage question: affaire (F)/affacer/question de honor Ehrensache question: caso/question de conscientia Gewissensfrage question: cosa/question secundari Nebensache question: in question fraglich question: in question in Frage stehend question: in question vorliegend question: isto non veni in question pro ille das kommt bei ihm nicht in Frage question: le persona in question die in Rede stehende Person question: poner in question/dubita in Frage stellen question: poner le question de confidentia die Vertrauensfrage stellen question: question/problema racial Rassenfrage question: venir in question in Frage kommen question; in ~ Adj betreffend question; le ~ es que/an es dreht sich darum, daß question; un ~ de actualitate e�e aktuelle Frage questionabile fragwürdig questionabile zwistig questionar ausfragen questionar et. bei j�m erfragen questionar fragen (aus�) questionario Fragebogen questionate: sin haber essite interrogate/questionate ungefragt questionator Frager, Fragender questiones affaires (F) militar Militärwesen* qui (bez. Fürw. Nom.) (Pers.) der qui wen qui wer qui dunque? wer denn? qui es vostre sartor? bei welchem Schneider lassen Sie arbeiten? qui parla? wer ist am Apparat? qui si non ille? wer anders als er? qui vive illac? wer da? qui: a qui wem qui: a qui es iste domo? wessen Haus ist dies? qui: de qui von wem qui: de qui wessen qui: de qui wessen (bez.) qui: non importa qui Hinz und Kunz qui; de ~ (Pers a.) dessen quia weil quicunque Hinz und Kunz quicunque irgendwer quicunque wer auch immer quicunque Pron irgendein/er,�e quicunque ille es/sia wer er auch sei quidem zwar (und zwar = nämlich) quiescentia Ruhestand quiescer in den Ruhestand versetzen quietar beruhigen quietar beschwichtigen quietar stillen (beruhigen) quietar fig einschläfern quietation Besänftigung quiete fromm (Pferd) quiete lauschig quiete ruhig (still) quiete still quiete del nocte Nachtruhe quiete: tener se quiete kuschen* quiete: tener se quiete stillbleiben quiete: tranquillitate/quiete de animo Gemütsruhe quietismo Quietismus quietista Quietist,�in quietude Ruhe (Seelenfriede) quietude Stille quillia Kegel (Spiel) quina(�quina) Chinarinde* quina(�quina) Fieberrinde quincalia (Sg) Pl Eisenwaren quincalieria Eisenwarenhandlung quincaliero Eisenwarenhändler quindece fünfzehn quindecena Mandel (15 Stück) quindecena: un quindecena etwa fünfzehn quindecimo Fünfzehntel quinina Chinin* quinquagenari fünfzigjährig quinquagenari/o,�a Fünfziger,�in quinquagesime fünfzigste® quinquagesimo Fünfzigstel quinquennal: quinquenn/e,�al fünfjährlich quinquenne: quinquenn/e,�al fünfjährlich quinquennio Jahrfünft quinta Mus Quinte quinte fünfte® quinte: in quinte loco fünftens quinte: le quinte columna die 5. Kolonne quintessentia Quintessenz quintetto Quintett quinto Fünftel quinto fünftens quintuple fünffach quintuplo: le quintuplo das Fünffache quitantia (Rechnungs�) Belege quitantia Auslösung (Wechsel) quitantia Empfangs/bescheinigung,�bestätigung (Quittung) quitantia Quittung quitantia Schein (Quittung) quitantia doanal Zollschein* quitantia: dar quitantia quittieren quitantia: in cambio de quitantia gegen* Quittung quitar (Gewohnheit) ablegen quitar (Kleider) abstreifen* quitar (Schuld) abtragen quitar (Trauer) ablegen quitar auslösen* (Wechsel) quitar quittieren quitar verlassen quitar le casa vi ausziehen* quitar le schola von der Schule abgehen quitar le solo Flugz sich vom Boden heben quitar se de un commission sich e�s Auftrages entledigen quitar: quitar/abandonar le servicio den Dienst quittieren quite quitt quite wett quite: nos es quite wir sind quitt quorum Beschlußfähigkeit* quorum; con le ~ requirite beschlußfähig quota (�parte) Beitrag (Anteil) quota Anteil* (zu bezahlen) quota Beitrag (als Mitglied) quota Gebühr (Vereins�) quota Mitgliedsbeitrag quota Nummer (Bibliothek) quota Quote quota Rate quota Zeche (Anteil) quota Fin Stand quota de altitude Höhenzahl quota extraordinari Umlage (Sonderbeitrag) quota: quota/precio de entrata Eintrittsgeld quota: quota/taxa de entrata Einstand(sgeld) quota: taxa/quota de presto Leihgebühr quotar (Preis) ansetzen quotar notieren* (Börse) quotar quotieren quotar verzeichnen (Kurs) quotation Kursfestsetzung quotation Kursnotierung quotation Notierung* quotation de apertura Hdl Anfangskurs quotation de clausura Schluß(kurs)notierung quotidian alltäglich* quotidian tagtäglich quotidian täglich quotidiano Tageszeitung quotiente Quotient quotiente differential Math Ableitung quotisar quotisieren quotisar se zusammenlegen (Geld) quotisar se zusammenschießen (Geld) quotisation Mitgliedsbeitrag